The quality and lifespan testing method of the light-emitting diode (LED) has become a hot topic discussed worldwide in recent years. Among others, the Illuminating Engineering Society of North America (IESNA) completed a method for measuring lumen maintenance of LED light sources (LM-80-08) in September 2008 and proposed a set of specifications for the lifespan testing method of the LED device, array and module.
According to the content of the specifications, the lifespan testing of the LED consumes a lot of resources and time, so the manufacturers normally screen the early decaying samples by performing the quality verification and short-term aging testing according to the basic factory specification. However, currently, there is no rapid inspection method for reducing and even omitting the shot-term aging testing step and time before the outgoing of the LED device, thus causing the increase of the manufacturing process and cost. Therefore, it is in need of an online rapid inspection mechanism and method to design and construct a highly efficient measuring platform to provide significant benefits for improving the quality and reliability of the domestic LEDs.